jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham
Background Gotham City is located on the southern outskirts of New Jersey. It sits across from Delaware, being separated by the Delaware Bay. Gotham was founded by the first five families; the Waynes, the Kanes, the Crownes, the Elliots & the Cobblepots centuries ago. Batman is considered the protector of Gotham & is its most known vigilante. Many people argue over whether his existence does more harm or good but most are glad for his existence. He's so respected that other masked vigilantes won't operate in Gotham City without Batman's approval. Districts of Gotham Uptown East End: '''A notorious region of Uptown that is famous for its muggings & street walkers. * '''Crime Alley: An area in the East End. Formerly known as "Park Row," Crime Alley is a dangerous, crime-infested area. ** Wayne Memorial: A memorial site dedicated to Thomas & Martha Wayne. The site, which is a collection of roses, is maintained by Batman. ** Park Row Theater: It was a fashionable run-down movie theater but is now known as the last location the Waynes were before they died. ** [[Park Row Memorial Clinic|'Park Row Memorial Clinic']]:''' A free clinic run by Dr. Leslie Thompkins & funded by the Wayne Foundation. * '''The Bowery: Gotham's worst neighborhood. It is ridden with crime, homelessness & prostitution. * Cape Carmine: It is the most eastern part of Gotham & is under the occupation of organized crime. * Special Crimes Unit (SCU): A police station that serves to accommodate police officers & other members of staff that are charged with overseeing the enforcement of law within the East End. The station is also home to the Bat-Signal. Otisburg District: District that runs straight through the northern segment of the island & connects to Gotham County on the mainland. * Ace Chemicals: A chemical company in the western area of Otisburg. * S.T.A.R. Labs: A multinational research company & private organization. * Outlaws Hideout: The headquarters of the Outlaws. * [[Wildcat Gym|'Wildcat Gym']]:' A gym owned by Bruce Wayne & operated by Ted Grant for troubled teens. * [[Rags 'n Tatters|'Rags 'n Tatters]]:''' A pawnshop owned & operated by Rory Regan. * '''Cobblepot Manor: The home of the Cobblepot family. * Evanston High: A public high school in Gotham. Midtown The Narrows: Also called Arkham Island. It is located in the middle of the Gotham River, between Midtown District & Downtown Gotham. It is known for its high poverty & crime rate. * Arkham Asylum: A psychiatric hospital that houses patients who are criminally insane. Arkham's high-profile patients are often from Batman's rogues gallery. * Arkham Mansion: '''Originally the home of the Arkham Family until the island became the site of the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. '''Coventry District: A district that is on the border of Uptown & Midtown. * My Alibi: An underworld bar used mostly by criminals & their associates. Gotham Academy: A prestigious school that many of Gotham City's elite have attended. Wayne Foundation Building: The headquarters of Wayne Foundation. The Wayne Penthouse & one of the Batcaves is located here. Miller Harbor: Also called Gotham Harbor. It is commonly used as a place for cargo ships & is frequented by members associated with Black Mask. Gotham Heights: An upper-middle class neighborhood that is much nicer than other areas of the city with little sign of urban decay & poverty. * Fox Mansion: The home of the Fox family. * Kane Elementary: A private elementary school that runs from pre-school to sixth grade. Downtown Blackgate Penitentiary: Gotham City's main prison, located on Blackgate Isle. Burnley District: District that runs at the center of Gotham. * Gotham University: One of the city's oldest & most prestigious universities. * Gotham Mercy General Hospital: Gotham's primary public hospital. * Giordano Botanical Gardens: A reservation garden that Poison Ivy sometimes uses as a hideout. * Shadowcrest: The home of the Zatara family. * [[Stagg Enterprises|'Stagg Enterprises']]:''' A company focuses on research & development. '''The Diamond District: District of Gotham that is home to the city's wealthiest citizens. * Wayne Tower: 'The headquarters of Wayne Enterprises. Also called "Old Wayne Tower" & "Wayne Industries HQ." After its construction, it was the tallest building in Gotham. The company is involved in various industries. * 'Iceberg Lounge: A nightclub owned & operated by the Penguin. He uses the club as the legitimate front for his criminal operations. * R.H. Kane Building: One of the properties owned by the Kane Family. The Kane Apartment is located here. Chinatown: Officially called the China''' Basin District. It is home to a solid & traditional Chinese community. * '''Gordon Clean Energy: A clean energy business founded & operated by Barbara Gordon. Burnside Heights: An affluent & trendy district of Gotham City by the Burnside Bridge. * GCPD Headquarters: The primary headquarters for the Gotham City Police Department. The building itself has been a target for attacks from vandals, delinquents & supervillains. * [[Gotham Clocktower|'Gotham Clocktower:']] An old clock building that operates as the headquarters for Birds of Prey. * Gotham City Hall: The city's public institution where its city officials reside. * Burnside High: A public high school in Gotham. Cherry Hill: District of Gotham that got its name for the yearly Cherry Blossom festival hosted there. Also called Dark Cherry due the amount of crime that takes place. Other Crest Hill: Located northeast of Gotham City, it is an upper class neighborhood populated by Gotham's elite. * [[Wayne Manor|'Wayne Manor']]:''' The mansion estate of Bruce Wayne. It is across the river & just outside of Gotham. The Batcave is located beneath Wayne Manor. * '''Drake Manor: The former home of the Drake family. Slaughter Swamp: A swamp located east of Gotham City. It is where Cyrus Gold was murdered & left in the 19th Century. His dead body became Solomon Grundy. * [[House of Mystery|'House of Mystery']]:' The residence & base of operations of Sentinels of Magic. * [[House of Secrets|'House of Secrets]]: The residence & base of operations of Secret Six. Trivia *Gotham is located across the Delaware Bay from Metropolis. *Blüdhaven is the northern twin city of Gotham. *Crime Alley is the location where Batman first met Jason Todd when the youth attempted to steal the tires from the Batmobile. *There is a branch of the Yakuza located in the Cherry Hill District of Gotham. *Superman once said that Gotham looked like someone built a nightmare out of metal & stone. Notes Category:Locations Category:Cities